Retazos de encaje
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Cuando la primera llegó supo que algo había cambiado. Cuando el segundo se acercó las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. El último fue la perdición [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Rating T].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. _Rating T_... Creo (?).

 **Retazos de encaje**

Pasó los dedos sobre sus cabellos y lo recogió en una cola alta. No le importaron los nudos que le habían quedado cerca a la coronilla cuando se miró en la pantalla del teléfono. Jenrya se removió entre las sábanas cuando ella se ponía las medias, le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, un tanto pálido. Dejó caer la tela roja de la falda que usaba por primera vez. Le había costado encontrarla después de que Jenrya tuvo el descuido de arrojarla en el baño de azulejos verdes. Eran demasiado feos y mientras él le sostenía las piernas y la embestía cada vez con más ansiedad, los cuadros verdes llenaron sus ojos. Sabía que no era el momento para pensar tales cosas, pero quizá era que prefería dirigir su concentración en algo más para evitar las palabras de amor que el chico le profesaba entre susurros ahogados. Ella podía sentir el sudor propio y el ajeno. Los latidos que no hacían más que enconar contra su piel palpitante, exigente.

—Despertaste. —La voz masculina le llegó oblicua, la sencilla sonrisa enmarcando el rostro de Jenrya la percibió a la mitad.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió, llenándosele la boca de perspicacia.

—No si eres tú. Prefiero verte partir a tomarte de nuevo y arruinarlo. No me lo perdonaría, ¿sabes? Hacer trizas esto. Sea lo que sea.

—Eres incapaz de arruinar algo, devuelves todo a su orden… Por eso no puedo estar mucho tiempo a tu lado.

—¿Porque te ordenaría la vida?

—Porque no podrías hacerlo. Y te lastimarías al intentarlo. Y entonces yo también sufriría al verte.

Alice rompió el silencio acentuándose pesadamente, la mayoría de veces era otra persona la que rompía el ambiente pétreo por ella, pero por una vez se atrevió a profanarlo. Las mañanas con niebla le gustaban, y esa mañana había llegado muy rápido.

—Con suerte, nos encontraremos de nuevo.

—Sabes que tal cosa es un imaginario del ser humano. No es…

—Real —cortó, ahogando un suspiro hasta el fondo de su estómago. De repente le entraron ganas de plantarse a su lado y escucharle de cerca la voz ronca. Movió la cabeza, negando imperceptiblemente.

٭٭٭

A Hikari la conoció a dos calles de un museo que nunca llegó a pisar.

Recargada contra la pared, tomaba despreocupadamente fotografías al cielo de nubarrones grises y a la acera grietosa. Cuando Alice pasó frente a ella un _flash_ le llenó la cara. Se vio descolocada por un segundo, antes de divisar entre la cortina de luz a una chica de sonrisa sencilla.

—Lo siento. —Colocó la palma de la mano frente a ella, a modo de disculpa—. Me han dicho que no puedo tomar fotos deliberadamente a las personas, no puedo evitarlo…Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Hikari. —Extendió el brazo, dejando al aire la reverencia que estaba por hacer, como si de repente recordase que el gesto no correspondía al lugar.

—Alice McCoy. Llámame Alice.

Ahí estaban, dos extrañas presentándose la una a la otra con un aire que inspiraba futuros encuentros. Sucedió, sí, pero no en la cantidad esperada.

—La fotografía, te la daré.

—¿Puedo? Quiero decir, no es necesario que lo hagas. No estoy molesta, si es lo que piensas.

—Pero tú sales en ella, es más tuya que mía.

La objeción que habría levantado en cualquier otra circunstancia no llegó. En cambio se vio a sí misma aceptando la invitación de Hikari a encontrarse en el café del Tower Bridge al día siguiente. A las diez en punto, acordaron.

٭٭٭

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

Kouji tenía el cabello suelto, el negro resaltaba en sus hombros. No quería preguntar porque no lo llevaba recogido, lo usual, porque recibiría un mohín como respuesta.

—Me gusta el lugar. —Alzó los hombros, imitando una actitud despectiva con él. Sus ojos fríos ya lo eran de por sí.

—Es noche, te llevo a casa.

—¿Me llevarás a casa a las doce de la mañana? —Apartó la mirada del vaso que limpiaba, se echó la franela al hombro y la miró como si intentara hallar un pasadizo oculto en ella, en la chica de nombre Alice.

La veía llegar todos los días, cargando sus ojos de hielo roto y enfundada en sus vestidos negros de encaje. Pasaba la mirada por todo el lugar, escaneando cada rostro en un vistazo azul para suspirar hacia adentro. Ordenaba algo ligero y se iba derecho a la barra, a donde estaba él.

No tenía que acercarse siempre, quizá a ella ni le importaría si lo hiciera o no, lo hacía de todos modos. Era la parte «amable y díscola» de la que su hermano le hacía bulla. Lo pensó como un chasquido en la mente.

—Venir aquí todos los días no la hará aparecer. Se fue, Alice. —La boca se le llenó de lejanía, picaba en la punta de la lengua. Su nombre de por sí la ponía en una esquina apartada.

—No vengo por ella… ya no. —En sus ojos no vio el mínimo esfuerzo del auto-convencimiento, lo estaba—. Es por ti. —Acercó los labios a la bebida en sus manos, sin azorarse ningún punto de su rostro.

Kouji sintió la mortal afirmación de que con Alice todo se proyectaba en sus entrañas.

—Es ameno hablar contigo. Eres interesante. Me interesas, de una forma que podría asustarte y que aún no logró encajar conmigo —. Y fue todo lo que explicó a cambio del silencio de Kouji, envuelto en el sigiloso corro del café por la noche.

Decía la verdad más fina que pudo expulsar, el entendimiento a lo que sentía cuando escuchaba hablar a Kouji —la necesidad insaciable de cruzar sus piernas y atipujar cada gramo de estímulo incómodo— se encontraba todavía un poco lejos. Él le _gustaba_.

Pero Kouji fue sólo la pieza de en medio. Un empujón al final.

٭٭٭

Cruzó la puerta del café a las diez con veinte. Las mejillas encendidas le daban a su rostro cierta desorganización que hasta ese momento relacionó a ella, la chica que le había tomado una foto en la calle y llegaba con retraso. Alice no se perturbó. Quizá era la única persona en el mundo a la que esperar no le hacía molestia.

—Estaba asustada, pensaba no encontrarte cuando llegase, pero estás aquí. —Lo ojos rojos se distendieron, aliviados. Toda la luz en ellos se disolvió en su sonrisa de niña. Hikari le sonreía puramente, con la madurez propalada en la intensidad de su mirada.

—Vivo cerca —declaró. Hikari asintió aquilatando, en esa pausa estancada entre ambas, la presunta rigidez de Alice sopesando en su piel nívea.

—No te conté por qué te fotografié, ¿verdad? —preguntó, jugueteando sus labios a curvarse. Rebuscó en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo, sacó al poco rato un pedazo de tiempo trasladado en un cuadrado de esquinas romas. Hasta que vio la fotografía sobre la mesa, adornada con un moño azul, comprendió lo que Hikari había dicho. Ese era su tiempo. Pertenecía a ella.

—¿Tuviste razones para apuntar la cámara a mi rostro?

Hikari soltó un gorjeo distendido. El cabello castaño se le echó al frente, se alargaba poco más debajo de sus hombros y así, con la chica inclinada hacia adelanta, rozaba su clavícula.

—Estás en lo cierto, tal vez sólo me pareciste linda y me negué a ver más lejos. —Recogió su cabello detrás de la oreja. El mechón regresó de inmediato—. Toparme contigo en un día así fue especial. Todo tu ser encapsulaba lo que llevaba sintiendo toda esa mañana. Algo gris, desproporcionado.

Hikari miró a un lado. No reparó en los movimientos de su nueva conocida sobre la silla, contrariada, ni en los ojos que internamente se arrugaban vacilantes. Miedosos. El corazón de Alice retumbó poderoso, como si exigiera a gritos que se reconociera su existencia e importancia.

Los ángulos desde donde veían los ojos de Hikari tomaban color para ella. Su voz desmembrando palabras, explotando en sus oídos, se introducían en su piel transparente. Agradaban a su cuerpo.

—Escuché… el sonido de un vidrio roto —continuó Hikari, recuperando el habla—. Te escuché romperte. Mi lente apuntó automáticamente a ti.

Las palpitaciones de un segundo corazón nacieron. Ahí. En el lugar menos adecuado, frente a una desconocida y por ella. Entre las piernas de Alice, el punto que se volvió su centro un segundo sobrante.

—He hablado yo todo el tiempo, disculpa. —Una melodía se asomó desde su bolso. Tomó el móvil en sus manos y sonrió como nunca lo haría con ella—. Gracias, Alice. Hiciste de mi viaje una mejor aventura. Mañana me voy, estoy feliz de verás por haberte conocido antes de mi partida. Ahora debo irme, los azulejos verdes me esperan.

—¿Azulejos verdes? —Apenas profirió se sintió diminuta. Blanca como su piel sensible.

—A mi novio le gustan los azulejos verdes.

Si Hikari se quedó más tiempo después de eso no lo tenía claro. El verde se le clavó en los ojos. Hikari también. Ella había cambiado sus piezas internas, había apretado un botón hasta entonces oculto.

Hikari cambió todo en el encuentro que apenas juntaba diez minutos.

Golpeteó con un dedo el vaso de agua. Al fondo un chico de cabello negro permanecía inmerso en su trabajo. Fue el día que conoció a Kouji.

٭٭٭

Si regresaba la vista aún podía ver la ventana del apartamento de Jenrya. La neblina, sin embargo, obnubilaba gran parte del edificio.

Llevaba cinco meses encontrándose con él, encuentros casuales que para ella eran trasgresores, al menos en su fuero interno, hasta la noche anterior en que todo se había desfigurado y su cuerpo había pedido más de lo debido. Más que sus conversaciones.

Jenrya se volvió su perdición.

Pero las sensaciones comenzaban a espinarle. No podía engañarse más a sí misma. Las mentes de aquellas tres personas que se había cruzado le fascinaban, su forma de pensar, de ver la vida, cada uno buceando en una profundidad diferente, todas sus palabras la atrapaban y… la estimulaban. Suspiró, como si el sólo hecho de pensarlo le produjera cansancio extremo. A ella, probablemente, le gustaban las personas listas, pero no de las que le recitaran ecuaciones como si de poemas se tratasen, lo había comprobado, para mal. Más que el cerebro, intervenía el corazón y quizá un poco el alma. No obstante eso no dejaba de sonar pretencioso y, también, una vaga excusa. Como fuese, el prejuicio estaba implícito. Juzgar a las personas por su grado de inteligencia era casi tan innoble como juzgar por la apariencia.

No dejaba de ser superficial.

Sacó, del bolsillo oculto en su abrigo, la fotografía que Hikari le había obsequiado. Los rayos del sol desperdigaban sus rayos amarillos y pálidos; pudo ver mejor su existencia quebrada.

Hikari, Kouji, Jenrya, ellos eran los fragmentos que se plantaban ante ella construyendo un pensamiento, una decisión. Libertad que no había esperado tener hace años.

Amor.

La clase de amor que para ella tenía más sentido aunque al principio la nubló. Como si sus ojos estuvieran envueltos en una tela similar al encaje. Borroso pero claro a través de los espacios.

Ahora su encaje estaba completo.

* * *

Primero, muchas gracias a **Angelique Kaulitz** por su ayuda XS

El tema que yo elegí para la "Semana de la diversidad" fue la _pansexualidad_ (se sienten atraídos por personas, independientemente de su sexo, sin distinción) y la _sapiosexualidad_ (atracción únicamente por personas inteligentes), más que nada lo último. Pero quería experimentar una inteligencia... distinta. Espero haberlo logrado.

Ahora, nunca he escrito algo así por lo tanto, pido una disculpa y doy gracias por haberme leído (?). ¡Nos vemos!

PD: Amo a Alice.


End file.
